


Lucifer Meet…Lucifer?

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Lucifer - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Lucifer Meet…Lucifer?

Lucifer stared down the Winchesters, and his little brother, Gabriel. There was a venom in his eyes. 

“Sorry, brother, not today.” Gabriel smirked, snapping his fingers. 

The next thing Lucifer knew, he was standing in a bar. Furrowing his brows, he looked around. “Can I help you?” He turned towards the voice, a tall woman with long hair. 

He moved to the bar and leaned on it. “I don’t think so.” He told her. 

Her eyes widened as she looked into his eyes. “Lucifer!” She yelled. 

“How did you know my name?” He hadn’t spoken it. Did Gabriel give her a heads up. 

A moment later a man in a suit walked out. “Yes, Maze?” He asked with his British accent. “Ah, and who might this gentlemen be?” The other man walked over to Lucifer. 

Maze leaned against the bar, facing the other man. “Lucifer, this man literally appeared in our bar. Out of nowhere.” She told him. 

Lucifer shook his head. “Your parents named you Lucifer?” He was shocked. 

“My father, although he used to call me by a different name. What may I call you?” 

“My name is Lucifer.” Lucifer told the man in the suit, making him laugh. Lucifer didn’t. 

“Oh, my.”


End file.
